¡El Karaoke Eleven!
by angylopez
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma Eleven suelen reunirse en un Karaoke bastante peculiar para poder convivir, cada día es una aventura ahí, y por supuesto que hay música. ¿Los imaginas cantando a cada uno de ellos?


¡Hi~!

Bien, me presento con otra idea (?) En fin, **este fic es algo dual o sea es un trabajo de dos. Con esto quiero decir que este fic lo hicimos:**

**Keita-chan y yo. **

La idea es algo simple: Un Karaoke. (?)

Por ahora la canción de este capítulo es la de Fubuki (?) xD

**O sea, Ice Road~, busquen en internet la canción xD Porque el link aquí no puedo ponerlo T.T **

No sé qué más decir xD Eh, bueno…

Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

**Capítulo I: **"Ice Road"

* * *

><p>Por lo regular los adolescentes suelen reunirse en diferentes lugares para convivir, puede ser la casa de un amigo, una casa club, un restaurante, pero los chicos pertenecientes al Inazuma Japón prefieren reunirse cada vez que pueden en un lugar muy especial… ¡Un Karaoke! Porque es divertido, diferente y siempre podrán convivir de manera plena en ese lugar.<p>

El Karaoke era un lugar espacioso, lleno de mesas, y sillones redondos ubicados en cualquier espacio del mismo, las paredes estaban decoradas con diversos colores, y habían lámparas estilo globos en el techo, había un escenario con un estilo como de teatro. Ese lugar era conocido por tener un excelente servicio, aunque… algunos clientes podían ser problemáticos.

¿Qué clase de clientes pueden ser problemáticos? … ¡Pues un grupo de chicos amantes del fútbol! Y ese día en la tarde, se aparecieron en el Karaoke Endou, Goenji, Fudou, Kidou, Fubuki, y Midorikawa. Nada bueno se esperaba de aquello.

Los seis tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones esparcidos en el área, claro que con ellos hasta la simple decisión de un asiento era calamidad completa. Exactamente en el momento en que el ambos estrategas se disponían a tomar su lugar se les cruzo por la mente tomar el mismo, de ser personas normales y civilizadas hubiesen concedido el asiento al otro, pero como el término "normal y civilizado" jamás fue con ellos lo que era un simple problema termino en la pelea del siglo.

―¡Que yo lo vi primero! ―gritó Kidou.

―¡Que no! ¡Si lo quieres pelea por él, Superman barato! ―contraatacó Fudou.

―¡Deja de criticarme por mi capa! Solo estás celoso porque no tienes una.

―¿Por qué se pelean por un asiento? Parecen niños de cinco años ―comentó Goenji.

―Déjalos… ya se les pasara ―dijo Fubuki.

Endou quién miraba la escena hizo lo que cualquiera haría:

―Chicos, cálmense ―propuso con una gran sonrisa―. Para que no se peleen tengo una solución.

―¿Así? ―preguntaron ambos.

―Sí ―contestó mientras los hacía a un lado y se sentaba en el lugar deseado por Kidou y Fudou―. ¿Ven? Ahora escojan otros lugares.

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí para devolver la mirada al castaño que seguía sin borrar su animosa sonrisa.

―¿Lo matas tú o lo mato yo? ―preguntó Fudou y el pobre Endou empalideció.

―Hagamos tregua y lo matamos los dos ―la aceptación no se hizo esperar de Fudou. Y lo último que se supo de Endou es que quedo semiconsciente en su nuevo asiento.

Los otros tres acompañantes suspiraron pesadamente, para lo que únicamente concordaban era para darle la tunda de su vida a otro, de lo contrario eran como agua y aceite. Demasiado desiguales.

―Están más bipolares que Yuuka cuando come dulces ―comentó Goenji.

―¿Y yo era el del trastorno de personalidad?

―Quiero helado ―inmediatamente los demás voltearon su mirada al joven Ryuuji―. ¿Qué? Quiero helado. ¿Acaso es un crimen?

―Lo es si pasas todo el día… comiendo helado ―dijo Fubuki―. Digo, no es nada saludable.

―Tampoco es saludable tener un problema de doble personalidad ―contestó Midorikawa tratando de provocar al chico del cabello blanco.

―Ni creas que voy a caer en una tontería así ―comentó el chico de Hakuren o sea Fubuki.

―Sería gracioso que te enojaras… ―comentó Fudou.

―No tiene nada de gracioso molestar a los demás ―opinión Goenji.

―Sí, claro… lo dice quién le gusta dar balonazos a todos cuando puede ―recordó Kidou.

―¡Hey! Son dos cosas muy distintas, además no me van a negar que eso les ayuda.

― Me ayudaron a quedarme en la cama del hospital ―contestó Endou.

―Yo lo apoyo capitán, no es sano dar balonazos. ¡Debería estar prohibido por las autoridades! ―gritó el joven Fubuki.

―¡Ni se te ocurra! Si lo haces yo promulgo una petición para que se acaban los helados.

―¡Fubuki no lo hagas! Por lo que más quieras, los helados no han hecho nada ―rogaba Ryuuji mientras se aferraba a los pies del albino.

―¡Ni que Goenji lo hiciera de verdad! Dudo que lo haga ―aseguró Fubuki.

―¿Estás dudando de mis palabras? ―preguntó agresivamente el rubio―. ¡Te aseguro que lo haré!

―Pues yo te aseguro que…llamaré a la policía ―contestó el albino.

―¡No! ―exclamó Fudou de repente y todos lo vieron raro―. Digo, hagan lo que quieran ―dijo algo nervioso y apresurado.

―¿Por qué gritaste "no"? ―cuestionó Kidou―. ¿Acaso hiciste algo ilegal?

―Tsk, que te importa ―respondió de mala manera el semi-calvo.

―¡Chicos! ―llamó Endou la atención―. Vinimos a divertimos, no a matarnos entre nosotros.

―¡Cierto! ―gritó Midorikawa―. Si quieren pelearse que sea en la calle.

―… ¿Eh? ―preguntó el rubio―. ¿Para qué en la calle? ¡¿Para que una bola de metiches tomen un vídeo, luego lo suban a internet y terminen conociéndonos por…eso?!

―Goenji, creo que olvidaste un detalle ―habló el capitán―. Lo más seguro es que durante la pelea se aparezca la policía, los arreste, que tu padre te saque de la cárcel y muchos años después termines cambiándote el nombre, el cabello, el color de la piel, y hasta la identidad.

―¡No seas ridículo, Endou! Jamás cambiaría mi estilo de cabello. Yo impuse moda.

―¿En dónde? ―preguntó burlonamente, Fudou―. Porque no he visto a nadie con tu estilo de cabello.

Unos segundos después en frente de ellos pasaron otro grupo de chicos que poseían el estilo de cabello de Goenji.

―¿Qué decías? ―cuestionó Goenji, bastante satisfecho por molestar al semi-calvo.

―¡Eso no prueba nada!

―Claro que sí.

―No.

―Sí

―No.

―Sí.

―No.

―Sí.

―No.

―Yo opino que vieron Dragón Ball Z ―comentó Midorikawa mientras sonreía y todos se pusieron a pensar.

―…

―…

―…

―…

―…

―…

Hubo un silencio raro, de repente un grupo de chicas los estaba viendo; todos lo notaron y comenzaron a reaccionar: Endou saludó porque pensó que era lo correcto, Goenji se sentó de mejor manera en su asiento e hizo pose de "chico malo", Fudou miró de manera asesina a Goenji por robarle su pose, Fubuki sonrió de forma nerviosa e intentó saludar, Kidou miró discretamente hacía donde estaban ellas, Midorikawa… observaba si una de ellas no traía un helado.

―Copión... ―susurró Fudou a Goenji.

―Cállate, Tío Lucas.

―¡Qué no me digas así!

―Estás celoso porque mi peinado si impuso moda, no como... tú.

Aquello no olía bien, en cualquier momento se desataba la guerra, y guerra de peinados; ambos estaban a punto de batirse a duelo cuando por gracia de Dios a Endou le llego una magnífica idea.

―¡Mesero! ¡Queremos elegir una canción! ―gritó Endou a lo que rápidamente fueron atendidos por el mesero.

―Como guste ―contestó mirando de reojo a cada uno―. ¿Quién de ustedes ira primero?

―¿Hum? ―Endou volteó la mirada a su alrededor recibiendo varias negativas de sus compañeros, menos de Midorikawa que aun seguía examinando el lugar en busca de un helado―. ¡Midorikawa! Él ira primero.

―¡¿Incluye helado?! ―preguntó exaltado mientras se acercaba mucho a la cara del mesero―. ¡Responda!

―Eh… No. Su amigo lo señaló como el primero en querer cantar.

―¿Cantar? … No gracias ―respondió volviendo a su lugar.

―¡Denos un segundo! ―ordenó Endou al mesero, mientras le hacía señales a los chicos juntarse un poco más para hablar más en privando―. Chicos, alguien tiene que ir a cantar.

―A mí, ni me mires ―habló con mucha seguridad el rubio.

―Cantar no es lo mío ―dijo Kidou con simpleza.

―Lo haría, pero no tengo ganas de cantar ―contestó Fudou―. Es una lástima, ya que cantó de lo más genial.

―Claro…―dijo Endou tratando de ignorar lo dicho por el semi-calvo y después miró a Fubuki―. ¿Y tú?

―¿Y-yo? Te-tengo un poco de pánico.

―Lo que yo quisiera es un helado.

―Midorikawa, basta ―ordenó Goenji―. Luego vemos que hay en el menú…

―¡Espera! ―exclamó el capitán―. ¿Aquí también venden comida?

―Sí ―contestaron los demás.

―Oh, iba a decir que yo cantaría si nadie quiere, pero como hay comida y tengo hambre. Pediré algo.

―¿Y por qué hay que cantar? ―preguntó Fubuki.

―Porque el chiste de venir al Karaoke "Eleven" es cantar, si no mejor nos hubiéramos ido a un restaurante ―respondió el castaño o sea Endou.

―¡Oigan! ―gritó Midorikawa mientras jaloneaba un poco de la chaqueta al chico de Hakuren―. Una vez, recuerdo haber escuchado a Fubuki cantar~.

―¿Ah? ―susurró sorprendido y confundido el chico de las rastas.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Goenji.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―cuestionó sorprendido Fudou.

―¿Cu-cuándo…? ―preguntó asustado Fubuki.

―¡Genial! ―exclamó emocionado Endou.

―Pues no recuerdo cuándo fue, pero no canta mal.

―¡Entonces que esperamos! ―gritó emocionado otra vez el castaño.

―Pe-pero… ¡tengo pánico!

―¡Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki! ―comenzaron a gritar los chicos.

―¡Que tengo pánico!

―¡Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki! ―seguían gritando.

―¡P-Pero...! ―el joven Shirou quedó con la palabra en la boca porque Fudou lo mandó, literalmente, volando como muñeco de trapo al escenario. Ya arriba y bien incorporado Fubuki movió su mirada alrededor notando el enorme pulpito que rodeaba el lugar, ¿Por qué había tanta gente? Hacia un rato parecía que nada más estuviesen unos cuantos inquilinos; estaba temblando como gelatina y las piernas no le respondían para salir huyendo de la tarima.

Trató de respirar profundo, pero el corazón le latía a mil por minuto, su respiración se comenzaba a acelerar, y las manos se le comenzaron a poner frías. ¡Dios! Estar allí arriba era de valientes, tragó saliva y miró hacía sus amigos que seguían gritando su nombre… de repente casi todos en el Karaoke comenzaron a hacer lo mismo. Su mente comenzó a estar en blanco, tenía que elegir una canción, y su mente no podía con todo. Así que miró hacía donde estaba la persona encargada de la música, ésta le preguntó que canción y Fubuki solamente debía escoger un número, sin embargo de lo nervioso que estaba a penas si murmuró un "N-no", pero el encargado de la música escucho un "dos". Así que… ahí comenzó todo…

La canción sonó y Fubuki la conocía muy bien. "Ice Road", esa tonada… le recordaba a su hermano.

"Atsuya", pensó Shirou mientras miraba hacía el público, se acordó del rostro de él y de sus padres. Toda su vida cambió cuando conoció a esos chicos que estaban sentados en aquel lugar; le ayudaron a seguir adelante, ha ya no sentirse solo. Tomó con fuerza el micrófono y escuchó de nuevo sus gritos: "¡Fubuki, Fubuki, Fubuki!"

Él sonrió lo más que pudo, sin llorar los vio… y susurró algo:

―Gracias, amigos.

Respiró hondo y comenzó:

Koori no sekai de kimi no dewo nigiri

[En este mundo de hielo, te llevo de la mano]

Itsukara kou shite itan darou

[Me gustaría hacerlo de otra forma]

Kogoerou kokoro ni yorizou sonzai

[Tu existencia y tu corazón frío]

Kawaranai egao utsushite

[Expones tu sonrisa firmemente]

Ima mo kokode ikitsuzuketeiru

[Hasta ahora, sigues aquí]

Mada shinjiteitai yo

[Aún creo]

Sono tsuyosa ga boku wo hagemashite

[Que tú me das esa fuerza]

Koko made koreta yo ne

[Hemos llegado hasta aquí]

Issho ni ikite kitan da

[Hemos vivido juntos]

Kono yuki ni umaru kimi to no omoide

[Enterrados en la nieve, los recuerdos de ti]

Kodoku na kanashimi dake ja nai

[No solo tienen soledad y tristeza]

Kajikamu yubisaki hikari ni kazashite

[Mis entumecidos dedos intentan tocar la luz]

Yasashii yuuki de tokasou

[Y entran en el calor con amable valor]

Yagate zenbu umaku iku hazu sa

[Dentro de poco todo tiene que ir bien]

Kanpeki no imi wo shiri

[Me di cuenta del significado de "ser perfecto"]

Sono nukumori kizukasete kureta

[Ese equilibrio me ayudó a encontrar]

"Honto" no bokurashisa

[A mi verdadero "Yo"]

Dakara mou kowakunain da

[Por lo tanto, ya no tengo miedo]

Ima mo kokode de ikitsuzuketeiru

[Hasta ahora, sigues aquí]

Mada shinjiteitai yo

[Aún creo]

Sono nukumori kizukasete kureta

[Ese equilibrio me ayudó a encontrar]

"Honto" no bokurashisa

[A mi verdadero "Yo"]

Kore kara susumu beki michi

[Y el camino por el que avanzaremos de hoy en adelante]

Todos parecían bastante conmovidos por la canción, más sus amigos que se impresionaron que cantara tan bien. ¡Incluso Fudou parecía algo conmovido! Y es que fue algo muy especial, Fubuki había cantado desde el fondo de su corazón y ya que había terminado. El albino escuchó unas voces, que le decían "Lo hiciste bien, Shirou", y sonrió desde el fondo de sus sentimientos, con todas sus emociones al límite, miró a todos y estaba muy feliz… ¡Había superado su miedo al escenario!

―¡Fubuki-chan, cantas increíble! ―le halagó Midorikawa una vez que esté bajo del escenario.

―No sabía que cantaras así.

―¡Bien hecho, Fubuki! ―gritó su capitán para abrazarlo por el cuello y revolverle el cabello.

―No estuvo mal, cubito de hielo ―un halago digno de la boca de Akio Fudou, pero aun así sincero.

―Muchísimas gracias ―el pequeño Shirou sonrió abiertamente complacido y feliz por su trabajo en el escenario.

―¿Cuándo vendrá mi helado? ―Midorikawa tenía que ser para romper momento.

―Solo por eso eres el siguiente en subir ―amenazó Goenji.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Y yo que dije?

―Nada bueno, como siempre ―comentó Kidou.

En un instante comenzaron a discutir, y el capitán comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y a su mente vino algo.

―¡Eso me da una idea! ―dijo Endou mientras miraba de reojo a Fubuki―. ¡Celebremos jugando fútbol!

Todos lo voltearon a ver, reaccionaron de forma diferente: Goenji pues él sintió que le dio igual, Kidou seguía preguntándose porque el capitán celebraba todo con fútbol, Fudou quería ahorcarlo, Midorikawa quería un helado… y Fubuki Shirou sólo sonrió.

―Claro, ¿por qué no? ―aceptó el albino y los demás lo vieron raro, por lo regular casi todos solían decirle a Endou que habían muchas más formas de celebrar―. Vamos.

―¿En serio quieres jugar fútbol? ―preguntó Goenji.

―¿Cuál fue la razón por la que nos conocimos? ―cuestionó Fubuki Shirou y todos se quedaron callados.

Ya nadie reclamó nada… ¡Era verdad! Aunque en su vida hubiera muchas cosas además de ese deporte, eso fue lo que los unió a todos. Luego de eso, todos se marcharon del lugar, obviamente Kidou pagó todo… o sea lo que se comió Endou, la canción de Fubuki, y el desastre que hizo Midorikawa al exigir un helado. Toda el resto de la tarde, jugaron fútbol soccer…

«_Quizá en la vida existan las dificultades, pero si confías en esas personas que en verdad te aprecian y llamas "amigos", la vida te puede cambiar»_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de las autoras (?):<strong>

Cualquier cosa que sea conocida o lo que sea no nos pertenece.

Gracias por leer el fic, esperamos que les haya gustado.

Discúlpennos si ven alguna falta ortográfica xD

Sin más que decir nos despedimos~ ^^

¿Reviews?


End file.
